Transformación
by solikeRAWR
Summary: -Todo estará bien, Lee-Lee.- Susurró. Casi inaudible, murmuró algo que pude oír con unos sentidos muy agudizados. Sonó a un “Lo siento” distante, y luego todo desapareció en un remolino con los colores del ocaso.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes en este one-shot me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Desgraciadamente. Sólo la trama es mía.  
**

* * *

**

**Transformación.**

**Leah's POV.**

Estaba en la playa de la reserva, caminando con mis sandalias en una mano y la otra entrelazada con una manaza demasiado cálida que encajaba con el ambiente a la perfección. Veía el sol nostálgico esconderse detrás de las aguas, coloreándolas de naranja. El cielo estaba extrañamente descapotado por lo que esa agobiante sensación de claustrofobia ya no me ahogaba. El aire estaba cargado de la calidez que viajaba por todo tu cuerpo, reconfortante.

Concentré mi atención en la mano que apretaba dulcemente mis dedos y una tan olvidada sensación de escalofríos me hizo sonrojar cuando ésos, sus ojos negros, serenos y profundos se enredaron con mi mirada. Él me observaba sonriente mientras yo trataba de comprenderlo todo. El sentimiento de pérdida no me pesaba, sus ojos no reflejaban la lástima que había empezado a soportar.

La suave brisa agitó mi larga cabellera oscura y Sam utilizó su mano desocupada para colocar algunos mechones voladores detrás de mi ojera, luego me besó sutilmente la frente.

-No entiendo.- Dije aún confundida.

- ¿De qué hablas?- Me pasó un pulgar por la mejilla.

Me sentí melancólica, como el sol, cuando comprendí que el Sam que tanto añoraba estaba ahí, conmigo.

-Tú, yo…- Sacudí la cabeza y traté de no desmoronarme. No quería estropear ese perfecto instante.

Sus ojos me observaban consternados por mi manera de actuar, pero yo sabía que terminaría pronto, y el acostumbrado sufrimiento estaba listo para seguir atormentándome al despertar. Podía respirarlo aún en la inconciencia.

-Te amo, Leah. Lo sabes.- Sonreía ampliamente tratando de calmarme, me guiñó un ojo como lo hacía antes y sentí que la vieja Leah vivía en mí todavía. La sentí apoderarse de mi cuerpo, mente y alma y llevarme años atrás, a mi época más feliz, donde el aire era más puro y los días no me parecían tan grises.

-Yo te amo más, Sam, más incluso de lo que jamás lograrás comprender.- Suspiré, agradecida al menos de poder sacar eso de mi interior de alguna manera; nunca lo diría en la realidad.

Levantó delicadamente nuestras manos unidas, y sin saber cómo, un latido de su corazón retumbó en mis oídos cuando me besó el dorso de la mano con cariño.

Repentinamente, la alucinación tomó un brusco giro cuando nació de mi piel una indescriptible pelambrera gris, cubriéndome por completo. Mis dedos entre los suyos se volvieron garras. Yo lo miraba aterrorizada, pero él mantenía su expresión alegre antes de que su rostro se contrajera de dolor.

-Todo estará bien, Lee-Lee.- Susurró. Casi inaudible, murmuró algo que pude oír con unos sentidos muy agudizados. Sonó a un "Lo siento" distante, y luego todo desapareció en un remolino con los colores del ocaso.

Desperté sobresaltada, bañada en sudor y con la respiración muy acelerada; mi pulso latía frenético.  
Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba; no importaba porque ahora las despreciadas gotas de agua salada que salían de mis ojos, mojaban toda mi cara.  
Lo sabía. Sabía que despertaría, sabía que era un sueño, sabía que Sam no me amaba y sabía que debía haber despertado antes de creerme mis propias ilusiones, no lo había hecho y ahora dolía. Porque a pesar de haber sido una horrible pesadilla –el más hermoso de los sueños-, el dolor escarbaba a través de las fisuras de mi corazón roto, haciéndome sentir desdichada, infeliz y miserable. Todos esos sentimientos que sacaban a flote mi parte sentimental y que, por ello, odiaba sentir. Estaban prohibidos. Me molestaba saber que el causante de mi desgracia estuviera con otra, otra que había sido mi mejor amiga, cuando tenía amigos, claro está. ¡Era mi prima! ¿Dónde quedaba su educación? ¿¡DEJARME POR MI PRIMA!? _"Es algo más complicado de lo que parece, Leah." "No puedo explicártelo, Leah, pero no es lo que piensas que es"_ Puras estupideces, si ya no me amaba sólo tenía que decirlo.

Cada lágrima que caía aumentaba mi furia, mi dolor, mis ganas de odiar. Me dolía cada fibra de mi cuerpo, y con la piel enfebrecida, sollozos incontrolables brotaban de mis labios contra mi voluntad. No podía detenerlos. Quería gritar hasta que todo La Push me oyera.

La cólera se abría paso por mi ser como una gran llama de fuego, me recorría como la calidez de la playa, abarcando mi columna vertebral. Pero esta no era reconfortante, era devastadora, sentía como si cada rastro de alegría en mí era consumido por la llama abrasadora.  
Temblores violentos sacudían mi esqueleto, siguiendo el ritmo de mis jadeos. Ni siquiera podía respirar.

Cuando logré coger una bocanada de aire, solté un agudo grito de dolor, impregnado de miseria y ferocidad; una ferocidad que no conocía, la miseria que ya se había hecho mi compañera. Cerré los ojos fuertemente para aguantar la extraña sensación que me embriagaba, y después de un desgarro que me atravesó por completo, me sentí diferente.

Abrí los ojos agotada, y de pronto, los restos de mi corazón hecho cenizas saltaron de asombro cuando escuché esa voz serena haciéndose eco en mi mente, de una manera distinta esta vez, no como un recuerdo, sino como si fuera mi propia conciencia.

_Todo estará bien, Lee-Lee_, escuché con seriedad.

Un aullido lamentado surgió de mi pecho.

* * *

Aquí estoy otra vez, haciendo desastres con mi querida Leah. (:  
Eh, bueno, de más está decir que acepto cualquier clase de crítica, sugerencia, insultos, LO QUE SEA. Dale click al Go, los reviews nos hacen felices a todos. (:  
Nos leemos pronto, besos.  
CristinaL.


End file.
